ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia
Sopia the "Wise" ("Chie" no Sopia) also known as Sophia (Sofia) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dōji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest six “good” Dōji seated below Ultimo. Appearance His facial features consist of light medium-length hair, that is seemingly rather unkept, and two large transparent visors framing both of his eyes. When they are retracted, it is shown that he has rather large and childlike eyes, contradicting the fact that he is the pure embodiment of wisdom and one of the more mature doji. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a dark cloak, which extends downwards past the waist and ties near the top using a single bow, with a lighter interior lining and a significantly large collar. Worn under this is a light divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a sash (obi). A large piece of light fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a single dark vertical stripe intersected by numerous other horizontal lines. On his feat he wears traditional Geta. Due to the presence of his cloak, his two large mechanical gauntlets are often concealed and are only revealed when circumstances necessitate their use, such as combat. However; when revealed these gloves adopt the form of slender feline claws that intimately reflect his tiger theming, which is further accentuated by the presence of an equally artificial tail. Powers and Abilities As Sopia is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. *'Sense Manipulation': In Chapter 15; it was revealed that Sopia's personal power is the ability to freely control all five senses of the opponent to such an extent that it functions much like a form of direct mind control, for instance, he was capable of preventing Jealous from stabbing Yamato by manipulating the former's sight so as to make him observe his intended victim in a different location than they actually where. Sopia also makes claim that any opponent he chooses will even have their sixth sense controlled if they even have such a sense to begin with. The limitations of this power suggests that Sopia may have the ability to blind or deafen the opponent, or perhaps both but until definitive evidence is obtained, it remains a mystery as to whether Sopia is capable of entirely shutting off ones senses. **'Semicircular Canals Kill': With this technique; Sopia uses his unique power to mentally force his opponent's senses to invert themselves, resulting in the intended target believing that they have suddenly become upside down, when in reality their position hasn't changed at all. Such a harsh and vivid alteration in perspective is at least enough to disorientate the opponent for several moments, if not disable them completely as they futilely attempt to right themselves. Trivia: * His name, Sopia, is likely derived from the word Sophia, pretaining to his virtue that involves the aspect of Wisdom. * The stripe-like emblem present on the fabric extending from his sash, as well as the tail he appears with in Chapter 15 suggest that his abilities are associated with a tiger. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji